63rd Annual Hunger Games
by jdh6696
Summary: ***CLOSED*** This is a submit-your-own-tribute story with sponsorship. I have an awesome idea for the story and arena. Rated T for violence to come. Please read and review!
1. FINAL TRIBUTE LIST

**The character list is finally done! I just have some final announcements. I'm gonna put up a totally different gift list, so don't worry about the first one. I'll put up more sponsor point updates once the story gets closer to the games and explain how that works. For now, I just want to say that I won't be accepting anymore characters, the list is final. Really sorry if your character didn't make the list, but I couldn't use all of them. I'm going to delete all of my other updates other than this and the first one so that I'll have mostly story on here. (I don't know if that makes any sense) Thanks so much for reading and the first chapter will be up on Sunday! (Sponsor points are listed below character list)**

District 1

Tributes:

M: Drake Sho

F: Sapphire Azul

Stylists:

M: Layache Parolles

F: Aelsa Whiplash

Mentors:

M: Brayden Calder

F: Ever Willis

District 2

Tributes:

M: Scout Gabriel

F: Chrystal "Chrys" White

Stylists:

M: Rage Depp

F: Madaline

Mentors:

M: Brax Jemmen

F: Alexys Jat

District 3

Tributes:

M: Electric Shock

F: Monkshood "Monk" Splice

Stylists:

M: Shix Maller

F: Avalon Hents

Mentors:

M: Joby Dicaxic

F: Cabill Syinge

District 4

Tributes:

M: Tanner Fisc "Fisk" Jones II

F: Nikki Jade Hart

Stylists:

M: Stanford Powell

F: Alazne Diamond

Mentors:

M: Rio Kendall

F: Sacha Wave

District 5

Tributes:

M: Mitrell "Trell" Rockwell

F: Allison Di Noble

Stylists:

M: Abdul Cane

F: Sonya Sinclair

Mentors:

M: Faaron Shulz

F: Suzy Harris-Moore

District 6

Tributes:

M: Jerick Orhn

F: Kaia Mason

Stylists:

M: Jako Blaink

F: Lorena Rellova

Mentors:

M: Bretton Galace

F: Hailee Bennit

District 7

Tributes:

M: Tobin Axel

F: Flander Winderton

Stylists:

M: Shale Brenyn

F: Rhea Burn

Mentors:

M: Jett Spencer

F: Brail Caluty

District 8

Tributes:

M: Colton O'Brian

F: Hannah Therese Stein

Stylists:

M: Isalla

F: Lill Marzipan

Mentors:

M: Julius Redone

F: Star-Lyss Cherise

District 9

Tributes:

M: Cyrus "Cy" Jenkins

F: Sarah Henn

Stylists:

M: Ronnie Pilo

F: Connie Pilo

Mentors:

M: Michael Shoster

F: Leah Caline Cadet

District 10

Tributes:

M: Eli Denson

F: Marley Schott

Stylists:

M: Marius Gold

F: Jipsie Jean

Mentors:

M: Rex Groul

F: Kimberlynn Machaelles

District 11

Tributes:

M: Maxwell "Max" Ward

F: Estrella Wolf

Stylists:

M: Julius Simmons

F: Mirella Tillman

Mentors:

M: James Platinum

F: Haddie Rae Kimble

District 12

Tributes:

M: Lerson Jacoby

F: Cala Ferment

Stylists:

M: Storm Aerow

F: Trinity Colidge

Mentor:

M: Haymitch Abernathy

**Here's the sponsor points:**

La Morgana – 34

Unknown123 – 41

GhostWriter123 – 58

RueofDistrict11 – 10

Maddy rigby – 10

lalala445 – 17

SazAnn – 10

PurpleWizardess – 180

jenna2468 – 10

What'sUrProblem – 48

Iluv every book out there – 10

Uchihaluver13 – 24

Major Trouble – 20

Esse Quam Videri – 10

WorldOfMagic711 – 17

ELMO-fAN cLUB MeMbER – 7

fedora wind – 10

Vita of Damno – 10

Pursuer of Happyness – 10

dracocrazy322 – 35

THE LLAMA WITHOUT AN ACCOUNT - 7


	2. District 1 Reaping

POV Sapphire Azul, District 1

People always ask me why I'd want to enter the Games. My brother, Garnett. Kids at school. Everyone. I just tell them it's because I feel like it. I have a reason, though. When I was 10 years old, I thought my life was perfect. I had parents and friends then. But no. Not any longer.

I had just gotten out of lunch when I heard some of my friends talking about me.

"Ewe, she's so scrawny and gross. I hope she's not ever reaped; she'd be killed right off. Then again… And have you seen her hair? It's, like, the ugliest yellow ever. And her eyes are so weird… like silver or something… yuck."

That's how they were. All of them. Girls I had thought were my friends were actually gossip girls who talked trash about me behind my back. They still don't know I overheard them and try to act like we're still "friends", but I hate them.

I decided that I would prove them wrong. I dyed my "ugly yellow" hair until it became permanently beautiful gold colored locks. But more importantly, I wanted to prove to them that I wasn't scrawny and gross. That I wouldn't be killed fast in the arena. That I would win the games.

That's why I want to enter the games. To show everyone wrong and prove that I can do what I want. I've dedicated those 5 years since to putting myself in great shape and learning how to use weapons better than anyone else. I suck at darts and bow and arrows, but I rock at close combat weapons. Like swords. And spears. And axes. Especially axes. I could kill anyone with an axe. I even got a tattoo of one on my left shoulder blade. I think of it as a good fortune sign.

"Sapphire! Get up!" yells my brother, Garnett. Although he doesn't want me to go into the arena, I still love him and he's the only family I've got, anyway. "It's almost 11! Hurry up!"

I dragged myself out of bed and put on my reaping outfit. This would be the year I was going to volunteer and win the Hunger Games, so I've obviously got to look my best. I took the outfit from my closet and put it on. My top is a silver blouse with long, flaring sleeves. I'm wearing a red silk skirt that swirls around my knees. My shoes are some beautiful diamond-studded red felt slippers. I curl my long, golden locks until they're perfect.

Garnett knocks on my door. "You look beautiful," he says. I blush. I love him so much.

"Thanks," is all I can mutter out.

A look of unease crosses his face. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

He can't persuade me out of it, no matter how close he is to me. I'm looking for revenge, here. "Yeah."

"Alright, then. It's almost 12 o'clock." We live just outside the town square, so I know we won't be late.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go." We walked downstairs, out the house, and took the short stroll into the square. Almost time.

POV Drake Sho, D1

Wow, today is gonna be fun. I'm finally old enough to get recognized. When I volunteer, the crowd will go crazy. The cameras will be all over me, I'll wave them off, and into the games I'll go.

I get up around 10. I don't have a family, so life is pretty good. I steal for food and workout. That's basically my life, until now. Now, I can volunteer. I decided to do the wise thing and wait until I'm 18, just in case. At this age, winning the games will be easy. I'm in the best shape of my life right now, at the peak of my career. Heh, career, that's funny…

Anyway, I'm in top condition. I stand 6'6, taller than any typical teen. The only down side to being so tall and muscular is that I have to pay more for clothes. Actually, I don't. I just take them off the racks and walk out.

I put some tan streaks in my light-blond hair today, just for the effect. I throw on a silver tunic and black pants. I've gotta look good today – actually, I do every day. I've gotta look _extra-good_ today for District 1, being their future victor and all.

It's already 11! Time flies when you're having fun, you know.

I walk into the square at around 11:45, barely making it on time. Since I'm gonna volunteer, I've gotta come up with the right attitude – wait, I already know! Ah, I always crack myself up…

As a wise man once said – actually, I'm the wise man – cockiness is the key to victory. So, I'll be cocky, as usual, look good, and make some girls day by blowing her a kiss.

POV Sapphire Azul, District 1

The District 1 escort, a tall, thin woman name Emalia, takes her place on the stage after the mayor finishes his speech on the Dark Days and why the Hunger Games were started and blah, blah, blah. Emalia is at the podium, holding the microphone in her hand and struts back and forth across the stage while talking.

"Well, I guess it's that time of year again, isn't it? Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" The crowd claps until she signals for them to quiet down. "We'll pick our young ladies first." She mixes her hand around in the bowl and pulls out a small slip of paper.

The crowd is so silent, one could hear a pin drop. It's amazing, really. Finally, she reads the name. "This years tribute for the girls is Cacey Lake!" The crowd cheers as Cacey, an older girl, walks up onto the stage looking a bit frightened. Oh, please. "Do we have any volunteers?"

"I volunteer for girl tribute!" I yell. No one else tries. I walk up to the stage and wave and cheer, making sure to wink at the girls who gossiped about me. How about _that _for a weakling.

"And your name is?" Emalia asks.

"Sapphire Azul."

POV Drake Sho, D1

Some girl just volunteered; Sapphire something? She was wearing silver, too. Ooh, matching… Doesn't matter, she'll be an easy kill. But since she's a career, I might be able to use her until she's no help…

"And now for the boys!" yelled Emalia. I hate listening to her squeaky little voice. As she reached into her hat, I decided to make my entrance clear. I slowly pushed people out of the way and made my way up to the stage for a grand opening. Apparently, Emalia didn't notice and kept droning on. "And this year's male tribute is… Austin Probal!"

The crowd started to cheer as the boy made his way up to the stage. I got there first, and gave him a forceful push to the ground. "Yeah, that's right! Sidown!" Before I could walk up, though, another boy, probably my age, tall, broad, muscular, pretty much everything I am, tried to make his name known.

"I volunteer!" He yelled.

No way will I ever let someone steal this from me, especially since it's my last year being reaped. "Shut up, boy!" I punched him right in the jaw, and I think he got knocked out. "Nobody's takin this from me! Nobody!"

Finally I was able to walk up the stage, by myself, without anyone else trying to volunteer. I'm sure there are lots of people, but they don't want to go through what I just did to that last kid.

"Well, it looks like we have a volunteer! Not unusual, though," said Emalia.

I took the microphone out of her hand and winked at the Sapphire girl, just to push her limits. "Good afternoon District 1!" I yelled. The crowd started to cheer. "I'm Drake Sho and I will win this year's Hunger Games!" They cheered even more. "I swear to you to come back as your next victor! I WILL ROCK THIS WORLD, DISTRICT 1!" They went _wild_. Of course. There was no doubt in my mind they'd love me.

I tossed the microphone back to Emalia and looked at Sapphire. "What's goin on, sweet stuff?" She scoffed and turned away. I just love showing people who's in control.

Me.

POV Sapphire Azul, District 1

That Drake guy is such a jerk. I know he'll want me to be in his career group, and I will. I'll just kill him in his sleep or something. But for now, I'll just wait for Garnett to show up.

He does, and the peacekeepers escort him into the room. Our meeting is frank and quick, for better or worse.

"You'd better win, you know. I'd bet my life you will."

"Yeah. Garnett, I just want you to know that this is the right choice for me. You may not see it now, but you will when I come back."

"Alright, Sapphire. Don't get killed." We both laugh a little. Then his face turns more serious. "Sapphire, listen to me. You've got to be really careful, and I mean it. It might not seem like it to you, but this is more than just a game. This could be your life."

I hate to leave him like this, but he'll understand later. "I'll be the most careful person in that whole arena. I'll prove myself – I will win."

"Okay, kid." He calls me that sometimes.

We hug and he's lead out by the peacekeepers. He just leaves, like that. I don't even tell him why I'm in here. I really don't think he understands and I immediately regret not telling him why. But it really doesn't matter, because I'll be back in about a month, better than ever.

The two peacekeepers approach me and lead me to the door to get onto the train. This is my goodbye to District 1.

Hopefully not forever.

POV Drake Sho, D1

Because I don't have a family, one would think I'd lack visitors. Such is not the case. I actually expected it. My fans, girls of all ages, crowd into the room, wave after wave, until finally the peacekeepers force the whole crowd out. I could hear girls screaming outside.

"Drake, we love you! We love you _so_ much!"

"Marry me Drake! Marry me!"

They all cried and I just blew them kisses and watched them faint. They were devastated when the peacekeepers threw them out.

I live for this stuff. I love having girls all over me and being the new celebrity of Panem. I bet President Snow would want to adopt me if I wasn't in the games. I'd have to decline, though; I'm sure a man of his respectability wouldn't want so many chicks flooding his mansion.

Anyway, the peacekeepers are now showing me to the back door to get on the train. Finally, my dream will come true. I'm finally going to win the Hunger Games.


	3. District 2 Reaping

POV Chrystal "Chrys" White D2

Today is the day of the reaping. I got up extra early this morning just so I could get a head start. I need to look good – I'm gonna volunteer. Although my step-dad, Aaron, wanted me to wait another year so that I would be 18, we both knew I wouldn't be able to stand watching another Games and know I wouldn't be out there. I've been training my whole life for this and it's finally about to happen. I'm pretty qualified and know I can win because Aaron trains peacekeepers and has taught me how to handle more blades than I can count. My mom knows something about knives, too, and she taught me some stuff that not even Aaron knew.

There's only one problem: my little sister, Jasmine. She can't stand the idea of me going into the arena. I promised her I would stay alive and come back rich and famous, but I still don't think she's sold. I love her more than anything but my lust for blood is just too strong.

I've decided to wear one of my favorite dresses; it's green with a diamond pattern on the hem, sleeves to my elbows, and a short skirt that stops just above my knees.

An hour before the reaping, I went downstairs ready. Everyone else was still preparing but they knew I wanted to get there extra early, so they hurried.

We finally get out the door and make the short walk to District 2's town square. Jasmine began to pull at my dress. "Chrys, please, please don't volunteer."

I hate having to see her go through this. Why can't she just understand that the games are a good thing? Why can't she see that I'll be coming home after I win? "Jasmine, don't make this hard. I've been working toward this my whole life. No one can stop me. I'll win for you, I promise."

"Chrys, why do you want to go in? What good will come out of that?"

"It'll let me prove that I'm the best at everything I do and I'm more powerful than everyone else. I guess you wouldn't understand, being young." She put her head down and didn't say anything else. I felt bad, but she didn't have anything to worry about. I'm the best.

We finally get to the square, where we and a few other families wait for the reaping to start. Soon, more people flow in until the entire area is packed. I look around for people I know and spot some of my friends, Jessie and Jordan. Jessie and I have been friends since kindergarten, and me and Jordan met at peacekeeper training; our parents (well, my step dad) both work there.

"So, I hear you're volunteering," Jordan says.

"Hey, be careful. I don't want you getting hurt or anything," says Jessie.

Jordan turns to him. "Don't worry. I've seen her at peacekeeper training. She'll win as long as she gets her hand on a blade. Isn't that right?"

"Yeah, all those other tributes better watch out. Not like they stand a chance, anyway." I love having these two around. They always know how to get me pumped up… even more.

POV Scout Gabriel, D2

My dad and I are getting ready to go to the reapings. It's never really been a big deal to us; just one of those things you hope you don't get picked for. We think they're pretty unfair, but I guess it's just something to live with.

Now that I'm 18, I'm in for my last reaping. Ever. My dad told me he'd throw me a party when it's over, because he got one when he was my age. My mom wouldn't approve, but she left when I was a kid, so it doesn't matter anyway.

Just in case I get picked, I've been working out a lot. I'm pretty tall and strong now, compared to most of the other kids in District 2. My dad showed me how to handle a sword, so that would be one of my strengths.

That's doubtful, though. I only entered my name 8 times because my dad and I have pretty good lives and we don't really think the extra tesserae is worth the chance.

Anyway, I throw on a plain black t-shirt and jeans. The reapings really aren't something to be celebrated, so I've always worn bland clothes. Of course, I bet a lot of other people in District 2 would disagree with me.

"Scout, I'm leaving. You'd better come, too," my dad said from the door.

"Coming, dad. I'll be there in a sec."

We leave and go to the town square and wait for the reaping to start.

POV Chrystal "Chrys" White D2

Finally, the reaping is about to start. I'm just itching to get up on that stage so badly. The escort, a short, plump man named Charles Askell, makes his way up to the stage and the crowd gives a loud applause. He waves them off, and puts his written speech down on the poem and starts reading about the Dark Days and all that other crap about why the games started. Who cares? They're here, let's get them started.

When he finishes after what seems like forever, he holds up the bowl of girls' names. "So, let's choose the girls first." He reaches his hand in, shuffles around, and opens up the small piece of paper. "And the lucky lady is, Rosa"-

"I volunteer!" I yell as loud as I can, waving my hands around and making a show for myself. "I volunteer for tribute!"

"Well, that's no surprise, a volunteer. Would anyone else like to compete for a spot in the games?"

I'm sure many of them would, but they're too scared to go through me.

"Then, congratulations, miss, uh…?"

"Chrystal," I proudly say, "Chrystal White."

POV Scout Gabriel, D2

"Hey Scout, what's up?" It was Marissa, the most annoying girl EVER. Most guys fall over her but they don't see past her good looks.

Not wanting to be rude, I just gave her a curt nod. She giggled and walked back to her friends. Everyone knows she likes me; they say it's because of my tan and dark hair. The thing is, she didn't notice me until I started working out. If I ever get a girlfriend, I want her to like me because of me, not my looks.

One of my good friends, Evagane, made her way over to me. "Sup, Scout."

I laughed. It's always funny when she does her "manly" impersonations. "Sup, Evagane." We started to laugh.

"I swear," she started, "whoever has to fight that Chrystal is gonna die. She looks tough."

Chrystal… I wouldn't want to have to fight her. She looks like a monster, and I don't think she'd hesitate to kill me.

"Yeah, I know," I said.

Marissa turned to me and started to gawk at Evagane. "Ew, the weird girl's falling over Scout!"

Evagane and I have been best friends since we were little. Although I got mad, I knew I wouldn't have to do anything; Evagane never takes crap from anyone. Before I knew it, she charged Marissa and tackled her. Marissa was more of a girly – girl and didn't stand a chance. I almost felt bad for her.

While the girls were fighting, Charles Askell waited for Chrystal to sit down next to the mentors and cleared his throat. "Now it's the boys' turn. Our male tribute this year will be… Scout Gabriel!"

I can't move. I try to walk up to the stage, but my body just won't let me. My father… he'll be all alone…

Marissa and Evagane stop fighting immediately and look up at me from the ground. "NO!" Evagane yelled. She threw her arms around me held tight. I held her back.

Marissa just sat there on the ground, in awe. She didn't want to mess with us.

I needed to come up with a plan, fast. The crowd was waiting, but I felt something. I wanted to stay with Evagane, hold her forever. But I knew I couldn't. If I'm going to go into the arena, I need to win. The easiest way to win is to be a career…

I let go of Evagane, dreading it. I have to make my move, though. "Well, isn't that a coincidence? I was already going to volunteer!" I yelled. I started to give myself a chance. I've been working out for the past 2 years and my dad has taught me how to use a sword, and I'm pretty good, too. Maybe I stand a chance.

Needing to make myself look like a career, I walked proudly up to the stage. Charles Askell seemed happy. "Looks like everything turned out fine, doesn't it?" Chrystal and I shake hands. She has a strong grip for a girl. I'm about to fight her to the death. I'm about to fight 23 other people to the death.

No, Mr. Askell. Everything did not turn out fine. Nothing did.

POV Chrystal "Chrys" White D2

Little Jasmine and the rest of my family came in to see me after I walked off the stage and into the room, guarded by peacekeepers. They made friendly chat with Aaron, their previous trainer. Aaron congratulated me, as did my mother. My half sister, Melony, who's only seven, told me how lucky I was to be going into the arena. Jessie and Jordan even came in, giving me pats on the back with Jessie telling me to be sure to be careful. The only one not happy is Jasmine.

"Chrys…" she sadly said, "Please come back. Don't leave me without a big sister." She starts to cry and puts her head in my muscular arms. She idolizes me, but I don't understand why she can't see this as good. Could she think I'm not gonna win?

"Jasmine, I want you to promise me something. Don't cry. No matter what happens. I'm going to make it back anyway, so it doesn't really matter. Just be strong, okay?"

She lifted her head and slowly nodded. Everyone gave me hugs and told me how they'd be watching me the whole time.

I couldn't be happier right now, other than Jasmine getting emotional.

My family and friends walk out and the peacekeepers lead me outside to board the train to the Capitol.

To destiny.

POV Scout Gabriel, D2

They won't let Evagane in. Or Marissa, for that matter, although I don't care about her. I think the peacekeepers saw them fighting and forced them away, just in case.

My father enters, though, and we're both looking sad. "Looks like I won't be throwing you that party, huh?"

"Don't worry, dad. I can win this. You've taught me a lot, and I'm pretty strong. You'll be throwing me a victory party in a month."

"I know, son… I just… I can't lose you!" It was the first time I'd ever seen him cry. It was the first time I've felt myself cry. It's painful… but it feels good to let go. "Scout, I want you to have this. Use it as your token." He hands me a silver ring with black writing on it. He puts it on my finger, and I'm able to see what it says.

The thing I need most when I watch the peacekeepers drag him out. The thing I'll need most when they put me on the train.

The thing I'll need most in the games.

COURAGE


End file.
